Amarrados
by Nonahere
Summary: Él es un bueno para nada y ella una terca ¿él y ella, juntos?, ¿cinco días?, dormir juntos, comer juntos, todo juntos, "¡No lo voy a resistir!" Temari ¿querrás asesinarlo? ¿o es que terminará gustándote estar amarrada a él?, porque a él parece gustarle.
1. Reflexion Y Comunicacion

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo proyecto en conjunto con yessy, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Shikatema, algo cómico y claro el lemon no faltará.**

_**Ok, yo me sumé a la idea de nona de pura fresca no más jajajaja, me encantó su idea y le pedí que la escribiéramos juntas :D … nos hemos divertido mucho y está bien gracioso todo jajaja espero que les gusté tb y nos la comenten arto arto, si no nos olvidamos que existe jajajaj… ok, no ._. **_

_**Bueno eso (: yessy)**_

X

X

– ¡¿Puedes caminar más rápido? – La estridente voz de una rubia mujer resonó por toda la calle principal de Konoha. Temari estaba más que fastidiada, tres meses en Konoha con el húmedo calor de esa maldita aldea y más encima con ese niño siempre molestándola. Aquello acababa con la paciencia y serenidad de cualquiera.

– No – Contestó en el tono más molesto posible, pero sin llegar a inmutarse ni dejar de lado su habitual serenidad. Llevarle la contra a esa mujer ya se le había hecho costumbre.

– ¡Eres un vago sin remedio! –Lo insultó. La intensidad de su verde mirar denotaba la molestia que sentía por el estratega de Konoha, quien, según ella, sólo hacía aquello para cabrearla. Tan sólo era una teoría, pero no sabía que tan cierto era aquello, Shikamaru tan sólo la contradecía, porque no soportaba que ella fuera tan mandona y controladora, deseaba molestarla porque ya no la soportaba cerca de él, siempre arruinando su paz y tranquilidad.

– Y tú una gritona, molesta y problemática –dijo sin pensar –¡ha!, ¡pero claro! tenías que ser mujer – Concluyó haciendo un ademan de molestia que la rubia no vio. Él caminaba detrás de ella, tranquilo y sin prisas.

– ¿Qué?– Se volteó para verlo a la cara. Ella mantenía su boca un tanto abierta por su asombro inicial ante la afirmación del moreno, pero luego torció su gesto, indignada – ¿ósea que sólo por ser mujer yo…? – Temari iba a replicar, pero el joven la interrumpió.

– Sí, finalmente entiendes – sonrió complacido y burlesco – sólo por el simple hecho de ser mujer tú eres insoportable – Pronunció cada palabra con placer, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de vencer de tal forma a aquella orgullosa y problemática mujer.

– ¿Una qué?– ¿había escuchado mal?, él la había insultado. Su rostro pasó del asombro a la ira en un segundo y su ceño profundamente fruncido no dejaba duda de aquello. También, en un segundo, pasó del color normal de su tez a un rojo fluorescente. Aquello se había sentido como una humillación total. Apretó fuertes sus puños y mordió su labio inferior para controlarse, no le daría el gusto de verla humillada, aunque se sintiera así.

–In-so-por-ta-ble– Repitió él, arrastrado cada sílaba con infinito placer al ver el efecto que causaba en la Kunoichi de la arena – ¡Insoportable! – repitió.

Estaban frente a frente en plena calle, retándose con las miradas. Varias personas los miraban aunque a otros ya se les hacia normal el ver a ese par de embajadores discutiendo en público. Finalmente él se ahorró las contestaciones, no llegarían a nada así y ya estaban retrasados. Pasó por el lado de la rubia, ignorándola, y siguió su camino hasta llegar a una casa ubicada en la parte central de Konoha. Era una casa amplia y muy lujosa.

– Es aquí –Shikamaru tocó el timbre, esperó unos segundos y una voz se escuchó. Era Shizune que se asomaba por una ventana del segundo piso, sonriendo.

– Pasen chicos, está abierto – les indicó. La pelinegra apoyaba sus brazos en el marco de la ventana para afirmarse – suban al segundo piso, Tsunade-sama los espera – terminó de decirles con una sonrisa que contrarrestaba con la tensión en los jóvenes rostros.

– De acuerdo – Shikamaru abrió la puerta y entró, dejando a Temari afuera. Al pasar aventó levemente la puerta para hacerla cerrar y siguió caminando, Temari no fue tan rápida y ésta se le cerró en las narices, dándole un buen golpe que le dolió. Molesta abrió la puerta y se quedó, por un momento, impresionada por la majestuosidad y el lujo de la mansión, aun así siguió al pelinegro, que estaba por subir las escaleras, y lo jaló quedando frente a él.

– ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?– lo encaró. Ella mantenía una expresión seria, pero su ceño fruncido denotaba su enojo.

– Tienes sangre en…–Shikamaru se burló disimuladamente, ni siquiera se preocupó al verla así. ¿Cómo hacerlo si era de la "gran" y fuerte Temari de quien se trataba?

– ¡Cállate!, eres un irrespetuoso –terminó diciéndole, limpiándose con rudeza la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de su mano – hombre tenías que ser – ella no se quedaría callada luego de tan aberrante situación.

– ¿Qué hice? – respondió tranquilamente como si nada sucediera. Sabía que eso fastidiaría aún más a esa problemática, pero lo hizo sin pensar, inconscientemente.

– ¡me cerraste la puerta en las narices! –Dijo, levantando, levemente, y apretando, con fuerza, sus puños – ¡encima pasaste antes, ¿no te han enseñado que las damas van primero? – terminó diciendo un poco más calmada.

– No…pero si quieres, adelante, sube – Shikamaru cambió su comportamiento inmediatamente, sonrió "tranquilo" y se hizo a un lado dejando a la rubia pasar. A ella le resultó sospechoso, sobretodo su sonrisa tan peculiar, pero no le dio más importancia. Entonces, subió las escaleras antes que él.

De en medio de la sala de estar colgaba un candelabro enorme de cristales transparentes, del otro lado estaba la ventana. Temari miró a través de esta su reflejo. Estaba usando un vestido corto en negro y zapatos a juego; no llevaba armas, ya que le habían dicho que no las necesitaría.

"_Que misión tan rara"_ pensó. Se sentía incomoda sin armas, pero lo que más le molestó fue la presencia del ninja de Konoha.

Se giró quedando frente a él, le dio un empujón y, gracias a que estaba algo distraído, él casi cae por las escaleras, pero logró detenerse.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás loca?– dijo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. Se sorprendió ante el repentino empujón que recibió por parte de la kunoichi.

– ¡Degenerado! – le gritó.Ella mantenía su ceño fruncido y su labio torcido, en claro signo de molestia.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó con asombro, en verdad no entendía a que venía todo aquello. Bueno, aunque tratándose de una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino que de la más problemáticas de todas: Temari. No había nada que entender. Para él así de impredecibles e incomprensibles eran las féminas, en definitiva, era un gasto de energía innecesario el intentar comprender a una mujer.

– ¡Me dejaste pasar para ver bajo mi falda!– tal frase le devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

– ¡No! Qué asco – se espantó, retrocedió unos centímetros e hizo una mueca de horror y asco, elevando el lado derecho de su labio.

– ¿asco yo? ¡Morirías por ver bajo mi falda! – dijo con voz chillona y un tanto desesperada. La reacción del moreno había lastimado su ego.

– Pues ya vi bajo tu falda y ¿sabes qué?, ¡tienes pésimo gusto en ropa interior! – remató sonriendo burlonamente, ya había dejado de lado su primera impresión y ahora tan sólo quedaba la burla ante esa situación.

– ¡idiota! – Temari elevó la mano en el aire, dispuesta a darle un buen golpe, pero una voz la detuvo.

– Disculpen, Tsunade-sama los espera, apúrense – interrumpió, un tanto incomoda, la alumna de la Godaime, quien se encontró con que el moreno iba a ser golpeado por una furibunda Temari.

– Claro Shizune-san, ya vamos – se apresuró a contestar el más joven. No estaba en sus planes el ser golpeador por tan fuerte mujer, el sólo hecho de pensar en el dolor que eso le provocaría alejó de él todo indicio de burla hacia la Kunoichi.

Temari, aun molesta, esperó a que un aliviado Shikamaru pasara por un lado y después lo siguió. Caminaron por algunos pasillos de la enorme mansión hasta llegar a un salón bastante grande, amueblado con varios sillones, un escritorio y varias sillas, un librero y un mueble lleno de papeles.

Tsunade, que estaba sentada tras el escritorio, les hizo señas y Shikamaru se sentó frente a ella. Temari esperó de pie a un lado, el joven la miró curioso.

– ¿No te vas a sentar?– preguntó el moreno.

– Si fueras un caballero, serías tan amable de acercarme la silla, pero veo que no – dijo en tono irónico, alzando una de sus finas cejas.

– Yo no tengo por qué cumplir caprichitos de mujeres como tú – contestó, dejando de mirarla y centrándose en la rubia frente a él.

– ¿A qué te refieres con mujeres como yo? – puso sus brazos en sus caderas, nuevamente cabreada, arrugando su entrecejo.

– ¡Silencio! – Ambos se callaron ante la estridente voz de la voluptuosa rubia. –Sí, Shikamaru, eres un maleducado y tu Temari eres muy temperamental, por eso están aquí – el estratega bufó molesto y Temari se enojó más, pero, al sentir la intensa mirada color miel, se tranquilizó. Tampoco podía faltarle el respeto a la Hokage.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo sea temperamental con la misión?– preguntó aun molesta, pero esforzándose para no demostrándolo. Relajó su expresión y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. Luego, se sentó en la silla que estaba a la derecha de la que Shikamaru ocupaba.

– Para allá voy – contestó la otra rubia, ya más calmada – esta casa es de mis ancestros, los anteriores Hokage´s, la estoy remodelando, porque cuando Naruto sea Hokage, él se quedará en la mansión principal y yo viviré aquí –explicó al tiempo que apilaba ciertos documentos en su escritorio.

– ¿Nos va a poner a limpiar su casa? – preguntó la joven, un tanto suspicaz, lo último que quería era hacer de nana de la Hokage.

– No, Temari, haremos ejercicios de reflexión y comunicación – ambos embajadores se sorprendieron ante tal frase.

– ¿Reflexión y comunicación?– repitió, lentamente, el de coleta aguantándose las ganas de reír que le provocaba tal ridícula frase.

– Así es Shikamaru, he notado que últimamente ustedes tiene una relación bastante tensa… – comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpida por la de ojos verdes.

– Es porque él… –dijo, apuntando al estratega, defendiéndose. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por la otra rubia.

– Exacto, él y _tú_ –remarcó la última palabra – ambos tienen demasiada tensión sexual acumulada e interfiere en su trabajo, lo cual no permito – dijo seriamente.

– Yo no estoy tensa…– se detuvo un segundo, procesando por completo la frase dicha por la Godaime – espere, ¡¿sexual? –se horrorizó, su boca se abrió más de lo normal y echó su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia atrás en la silla – ¡no! Y ¡¿Por ese mocoso? –lo apuntó – Ni en mis peores pesadillas – terminó hablando con un gesto de asco que molestó a Shikamaru, si él no estaba nada mal, es más, varias aldeanas y kunoichis le coqueteaban a menudo.

– Ya quisieras… – masculló, desviando su mirada, molesto.

– Silencio –exigió Tsunade, frunciendo su ceño en señal de enojo –Shikamaru, Temari, ustedes dos tomaran una terapia especial, resolverán sus problemas hablando y con _comunicación_–recalcó la última palabra, hablando ya más calmada – ahora, si no quieren tomar la terapia, entonces… – se detuvo un segundo. Un brillo especial se reflejó en sus ojos, asustando a los menores, nada bueno saldría de aquella mirada y mucho menos, de esa mujer–Shikamaru te mandaré a la frontera a vigilar, por medio año y Temari tu volverás a Suna donde el Kazekage se encargará de sancionarte, él está de acuerdo en que tomes terapia, eres muy temperamental – Tsunade terminó imponiéndose, como solía hacer.

– ¿Gaara dijo eso? – se sorprendió la de coletas. Nunca pensó que su propio hermano la encontrara "temperamental", lo cual no era así, ella tan sólo no se dejaba pasar a llevar, eso no significaba que fuera "temperamental".

– Pues él sabe lo que dice – Shikamaru recibió un golpe en el hombro y una mirada asesina de parte de la joven. En definitiva, Temari era muy fuerte.

– ¿Aceptan la terapia? – preguntó la Godaime, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, ya sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

– No queda de otra…– habló el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

– Gaara me las pagará, pero sí, acepto – terminó bufando después de hablar la de coletas.

– Muy bien – la Godaime se acomodó en su asiento – Shizune – llamó a su asistente, sonriendo aun con malicia, la pelinegra asintió y fue en busca de algunas cosas, llegando de inmediato.

– Por favor recárguense en la silla y cierren los ojos – les pidió, sonriendo.

– ¿Qu..? – iban a decir ambos, pero el cambio de actitud de la mujer los detuvo.

– ¡Háganlo! – Ordenó, con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero lo suficiente para que ambos decidieran no alegar ni preguntar nada más –

– Ok – acataron

Ambos se recargaron en la silla, sintieron a Shizune poner algo en sus rostros, cuando abrieron los ojos la visión fue nula, pero ninguno se movió. Después sintieron como Shizune tomaba una de sus manos, pero aun así no se movieron, después sólo escucharon el sonido del metal.

– Pueden quitarse el vendaje – dijo, dulcemente, la asistente de Tsunade.

Cuando Shikamaru elevó la mano derecha para quitar la venda de sus ojos sintió que algo colgaba de su brazo. Temari sintió un jaloneo en su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho se quitó la venda, miró a Shikamaru fijamente y después sus brazos. Él la había jalado, pero inconscientemente.

Se miraron y luego a aquello que ahora los unía.

– ¿Esposas?–susurro el estratega, consternado.

– Así es, Shikamaru, Temari, esta es la terapia que llevaran a cabo, permanecerán juntos unidos por las esposas – explicó la de ojos color miel, levantándose de su asiento.

– ¿todo el día? – preguntó, escandalizada, la de Suna.

"¡_Solo esto faltaba, vieja loca!" pensaron ambos._

– No, no sólo todo el día, cinco días – anunció, la voluptuosa mujer, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritaron al unísono, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

– Escuchen bien –les pidió la Hokage, quien se había puesto detrás de los jóvenes y había posado sus manos en los hombros de ambos, presionando levemente – cinco días vivirán en esta casa, juntos – remarcó – bajo el mismo techo, compartirán todo y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO – terminó apretando los hombros de ambos, quienes hicieron una pequeña mueca de dolor. La fuerza de esa mujer era realmente monstruosa y de temer.

– ¡no puede hacer eso! – se atrevió a desafiarla la de ojos verdes. Shikamaru sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, resignado y admirando el valor que poseía aquella problemática mujer, que desafiara a la Hokage no era menor.

– Claro que sí puedo, es más, ya lo hice – contestó tranquila la Godaime. Soltó a ambos y continuó hablando –Shizune vámonos, hay comida en la alacena, sus maletas están en la sala trasera y sólo traten de no matarse, aprovechen el tiempo, hablen, comuníquense y si quieren tengan sexo – Shikamaru se ruborizó intensamente, Temari se encontraba molesta – pero usen condón no quiero ninjas bebes correteando por ahí – con una sonrisa Tsunade y Shizune se encaminaron a la puerta. Temari corrió detrás de ella, desesperada, jalando a Shikamaru quien avanzó a tropezones, la cadena que los separaba era apenas de unos 50 centímetros y por si fuera poco estaba reforzada con chakra.

– Espere Tsunade-sama – la rubia se giró ante el llamado de la de Suna– se supone que tendremos que hacer todo juntos, es decir, cosas como ir al baño, comer, dormir…– comenzó a enumerar, siendo interrumpida por la Godaime.

– Sí, lo entendiste bien –le sonrió más ampliamente que antes– ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer – iba a continuar su camino, pero la embajadora de la arena la jaló del brazo derecho.

– No, espere –le pidió – no puedo hacer eso…– le dijo con su rostro constreñido. En verdad estaba preocupada.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa, no era normal que Temari insistiera tanto en llevarle la contra.

– Acérquese – pidió la rubia, seria. Tsunade se acercó lo más que pudo. Shikamaru trató de escuchar lo que la joven le iba a decir a la Godaime, pero Temari, usando su pie, lo aventó de una patada hacia atrás, después con su mano libre cubrió sus labios y le susurro al oído a Tsunade algo que sólo ella escuchó. Esa era su salvación, ¿o no? – Y eso es por lo que no puedo hacer esto – concluyó, esperanzada.

– ahh…¿eso es todo? – preguntó, relajada, la Godaime. Shikamaru ya estaba de pie, enojado por haber sido aventado de esa forma por la rubia de Suna, pero prefirió no decir ni hacer nada, no quería armar más problemas de los que ya tenía.

– Si – contestó la muchacha, rogándole con la mirada a la Hokage que tuviera piedad. Al fin y al cabo ella también era mujer y la debería entender ¿o no?.

– Suerte – fue lo último que dijo Tsunade, sonriendo y volteándose para continuar su camino.

Y antes que la rubia pudiera protestar, tanto Shizune como la Godaime ya se encontraban fuera de la casa, caminando por la calle. Temari cruzó los brazos molesta, jalando a Shikamaru hacia ella. Eso sería más problemático de lo que había imaginado, más aun en esas circunstancias, en esas "especiales y malditas circunstancias"…

X

X

X

**¡Bien! Con mucho ánimo iniciamos una segunda historia juntas y espero que sea de su agrado, es un poco fuera de lo normal pero, a mi me gusta el inicio y la trama, que descubrirán después, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

**Yessy y yo esperaremos review y comentarios para mejorar. =) **

_**Tb esperamos saber sus expectativas con este ficjajajaja a que da para imaginar muuuuchaaaas cosas xD… besooooos (yessy) y recuerden que los reviews hacen que demoremos menos jaja … ok, no ._. pero ayuda xD.**_

_**~NONAHERE ~**_

_**~YESSY~**_


	2. Pasillo Rosa

_**Hello! Como están? Espero bien jaja, mi gente muchas gracias por los comentarios, a nona y a mi (yessy) nos hacen muy felices saber que les gusta esta nueva propuesta :D y haciéndola corta para no aburrirles les doy las gracias por leer y comentar :D espero que les siga interesando y nada, disfruten la lectura y dennos su opinión ;) **_

_**Besos y abrazos, byeee~ yessy ;)**_

**CAPITULO 2:**

– ¡Deja de jalarme como si fuera un perro! – protestó, ya perdiendo su paciencia, el shinobi de la hoja. Sin embargo, la joven de Suna pasó de él y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la puerta principal de la casa. A Shikamaru no le quedó más que seguirla a regañadientes, a veces intentaba detenerlos, pero la mirada asesina de la rubia le quitaban las ganas de reclamar, al fin y al cabo era más valiosa su vida que su enojo, por lo que decidió seguir a aquella problemática por las transitadas calles de Konoha sin protestar. Al menos por ahora, ya luego se la cobraría.

Temari había revisado los cajones del baño de la casa antes de salir, dándose cuenta, con horror, que ciertos "productos femeninos" de importante uso para ella, no se encontraban en aquella vivienda. Por lo que, maldiciendo internamente a la Godaime por hacerla pasar por esa humillación, decidió salir lo antes posible a comprarlos, antes de sufrir un "accidente".

No le había dirigido la palabra al pelinegro, pero así era mejor, lo último que quería era desgastarse discutiendo con él. "_Al menos me pagará todas sus humillaciones en esta salida_" y aquel pensamiento hizo surgir, en su rostro, una sonrisa maliciosa.

La gente que caminaba por la calle los miraba con curiosidad, ver a la embajadora de Suna atada por una esposa al ninja con el que más mal se llevaba y que, además, prácticamente lo arrastrara para hacerlo andar, no era muy común a pesar de tratarse de ellos dos. Todo un espectáculo digno de ver y más si ninguno le dirigía la palabra al otro.

Temari ignoró las miradas indiscretas de los habitantes de Konoha, aunque en el fondo, las odiara. "_gente metiche, ¿es que las personas de Konoha no tiene nada más que hacer que andar de chismosa?_" se preguntó mentalmente, pero una puntada en su vientre le recordó que debía obtener con rapidez ciertos artículos femeninos.

El moreno se sorprendió cuando vio que la rubia de ojos verdes se detuvo en frente de una tienda y entraba a ella como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Realmente no lograba entender que es lo que le urgía tanto a la joven, pero lo comprendió cuando observó el lugar al que se dirigía o al menos a cierta parte de la tienda, la cual era muy vergonzosa para que un hombre entrara ahí.

Temari se dirigía directamente, y sin detenerse, a cierto pasillo de la tienda, el cual no le agradó para nada al estratega de Konoha.

– Mendokusai – murmuró. Luego, se detuvo en seco. Ni muerto harían que él entrara en "ese" pasillo, su lado machista se lo impedía.

– ¡¿Qué mierda? – dijo, la rubia, al ser tirada para atrás. Algo, o más bien alguien, le impedía seguir su camino. Se volteó y vio la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el moreno – ¿Qué te pasa? Anda, camina que tengo prisa – mandó

– No – fue rotundo en su respuesta. Arrugó su entrecejo y su boca al hablar, dándole a entender a la kunoichi que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Lástima que a ella no le importara la opinión de aquel sujeto, tan sólo le importaba comprar aquello tan importante para ella.

– Muévete – mandó, girándose, dispuesta a seguir su camino en busca de "esos" artículos. Comenzó a caminar, pero cuando la extensión de la esposa fue máxima, no pudo continuar. Entonces, se volvió a girar más que enojada y miró con odio al shinobi frente a él. "Que siempre me tenga que fastidiar" pensó al tiempo en que fruncía aún más su ceño, mirándolo como si lo fuera a matar aunque, a decir verdad, ganas no le faltaban.

El joven no se dejó atemorizar por la mirada de esa problemática mujer, más le "temía" a entrar a ese pasillo, como ya sabía, su lado machista se lo impedía.

– No hay nada en este mundo que me haga entrar ahí y punto – concluyó, girándose y caminando hacia la salida de la tienda, haciendo trastrabillar a Temari, quien fue jalada hacia atrás.

– ¡olvídalo! – gritó la rubia, agarrando la cadena de la esposa y tirándola hacia si para hacerlo devolverse, usó toda su fuerza para detener a Shikamaru, pero él tenía más fuerza que ella.

"_maldito crio"_ pensó, desesperada. Nunca se imaginó que el chico pudiera ser tan fuerte, nadie se lo imaginaría sabiendo lo vago que es.

Aun así logró que se girara hacia ella. Estaban frente a frente, ambos jalando hacia atrás, con su ceño cada vez más fruncido y, ellos, cada vez más enojados. Ninguno pensaba ceder, pensaban que sus razones eran más poderosas que las del otro, aunque, las de uno, no fueran más que un capricho.

La gente comenzó a amontonarse a su alrededor, viéndolos como animales de circo, pero aquello los tenía sin cuidado.

– ¡por favor! ¡Los necesito! – le gritó, la rubia, con los ojos vidriosos. Shikamaru se sorprendió tanto con las palabras de ella, no era normal que le pidiera algo "por favor", que se pasmó un segundo.

Grave error.

Al dejar de ejercer fuerza, Temari salió disparada hacia atrás, llevándose consigo al moreno, quien cayó sobre ella. La gente a su alrededor aumentó en número y los comentarios mal intencionados no se hicieron esperar.

La pierna izquierda del estratega quedó entre las dos de la rubia, quien las mantenía semi dobladas, mostrando de más por lo corto de su vestido. Shikamaru logró poner sus manos antes de caer por completo sobre la joven, manteniendo su peso de esa forma, pero aun así, quedaron frente a frente. Al encontrarse con la profunda mirada del otro no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Olvidaron donde estaban y las circunstancias que los llevaban ahí, no existía nadie más que el otro en ese instante.

Temari mantenía sus brazos sobre su cabeza, dándole una mejor perspectiva de su propio cuerpo al pelinegro. Shikamaru sintió sus sentidos aguzados y sus sensaciones al máximo, la cercanía con el cuerpo femenino le hizo darse cuenta, nuevamente, que Temari era una mujer muy apetecible, aunque le doliera en el alma reconocérselo a sí mismo.

De un momento a otro, llegaron a sus oídos los silbidos y comentarios de las personas que los rodeaban, devolviéndolos a la realidad. Aquella en que pretendían no aguantarse.

– ¡¿Qué mierda haces? – Gritó la rubia, empujando al moreno hacia un lado, quitándoselo de encima. Se sentó, acomodándose su vestido – ¡pervertido! – le gritó.

– ¿Qué? – se sorprendió por un segundo, alzando ambas cejas por el cambio radical de Temari – ¡no soy un pervertido! – le gritó, perdiendo su eterna paciencia. Se levantó bruscamente y terminó tirando del brazo de Temari, lastimando la muñeca femenina. – ¡y esto es tu culpa! – concluyó sin pensar.

Temari se quejó ante el tirón que le dio Shikamaru, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, su piel era delicada, como la de toda mujer. Sin embargo, orgullosa como ella sola, se levantó sin gran esfuerzo y arremetió contra el moreno.

Lo siguiente que supo el Nara, fue que su cara dio un giro de casi noventa grados y que un molesto calor y dolor se apoderó de su mejilla izquierda. La rubia lo había cacheteado con su mano derecha y luego se había girado para seguir caminando.

El pelinegro quedó tan impactado con el inesperado golpe que recibió que comenzó a caminar por inercia, siguiendo a la muchacha a ese indeseable pasillo.

_**Haha ¿Qué les parecio? Jojopss a mi me encanta escribir junto a nona esta entretenida historia wujajajajaxDDD**_

_**Gracias por leer y les dedicamos este capitulo a aquellas que se toman su tiempito para hacernos felices con sus reviews ;) **_

_**Umeki-Nara**__** (neesan ingrata ¬_¬ te quiero xD)**_

_**Nlkdc**_

_**KuTe**___

_**Nathzu**_

_**dani555**___

_**kamiryhatake**___

_**Daniela**_

_**Namikaze-Tomoyo**___

_**Me despido (yessy) Nonahere. =)**_


	3. Cosas De Chicas y Cosas De Chicos part1

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo :D, perdón por la pequeña demora y esperamos que este capítulo recompense aquello jeje, que yo me he reído bastante con él y hasta casi me infarto con una que otra ocurrencia de nona xD y aun mas con las mias O.o …(yessy~)**_

_**Espero que alguna piense en por que el titulo de "cosas de chicas y cosas de chico" lógico sabemos a que se refiere con "chicas", pero ya verán a que se refriere con "Chicos" y creo que mas de alguna se reirá mucho (Nonahere)**_

_**Sin mas, esperamos que les guste.**_

**CAPITULO 3 PARTE 1:**

"_Maldita mujer._

_¡Claro! esto sólo me puede pasar a mí. Eso pasa por tener a una mujer como Hokage, no me importa que sea fuerte como dice papá.Una mujer debería quedarse en casa a esperar a su esposo, cuidando a sus hijos y con la cena lista, para después de cenar y de que los niños duerman poder ir a la habitación a complacer a su marido. ¿Pero eso se podría tener con una mujer como Temari?, la respuesta es simple: No._

_Bueno, eso de complacer a su marido…Sí, quizás ella es buena, pero eso de hacer la cena y cuidar niños, definitivamente no._

_Temari no es esa clase de chica"_

Aun adolorido y tocándose la mejilla, Shikamaru siguió a la rubia que caminaba apenas un paso delante de él, no se podían separar más. Pero de nuevo el machismo en él la detuvo antes de entrar al "pasillo rosa", lleno de cosas de mujeres, perfumes, maquillajes y esas cosas….cosas femeninas.

Cuando él se detuvo, la rubia apenas pudo dar un paso más para detenerse por inercia, luego volteó a verle, con su ceño profundamente fruncido. Él negó rotundamente con la cabeza, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado, aun así sintió la intensa mirada de la rubia.

– Vamos Shikamaru, por favor… – Pidió Temari, quien se tragó su orgullo para ver si así el shinobi se "compadecía" de ella.

– No, de ninguna manera entraré ahí, puedes esperar a que nos quiten esto – Dijo levantando su antebrazo derecho y señalando la "fatal" cadena que lo unía a la rubia.

– No puedo esperar tres días sin cambiarme – Le susurró, intentándolo hacer entrar en razón.

– ¿cambiarte qué? – Preguntó él, extrañado y claramente confundido. No era su fuerte el entender a las mujeres y todo lo relacionado con ellas, menos aun si se trataba de la fiera de Temari.

– ¡Argh, no entiendes! – Hizo una mueca de fastidio – vamos niño, iremos rápido ¿sí? – Serenó su rostro e intentó con un pequeñísimo puchero, más sería humillante para ella.

– ¡Que no! Y es mi última palabra – Sentenció el de coleta alta.

Shikamaru, de nuevo se cruzó de brazos. La mano de la rubia quedaba un poco extendida hacia él, por la distancia de la cadena.

Temari no podía esperar más. Podría ir al hotel donde se hospedaba y tomar algunas, pero no, ya se habían acabado. ¿Por qué no compro antes? o ¿Por qué Tsunade le hacía eso?, sabiendo perfectamente por lo que una mujer pasa en esos días, pero esa maldita mujer. Seguro que ni se acordaba, porque hace mucho que no le sucedía, después de todo, ¿Cuántos años tenía?, cincuenta o sesenta, quizás. No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que era mayor que el padre de Shikamaru.

El moreno aun miraba hacia otro lado, con los brazos cruzados y la vista severa. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?, ella no era tan amable con él, pero tampoco era tan mala persona , ¿verdad?.

Shikamaru miró a la rubia, ella agachó la mirada y él sonrió al verla derrotada. Estuvo por darse media vuelta y caminar de regreso a la casa, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. El cuerpo de la rubia se sacudió un poco y se escuchó un leve jadeo, después otro más y otro hasta que notó como ella se llevaba ambas manos a sus ojos. ¿Estaba llorando?, la gran y fuerte Sabaku No Temari ¡estaba llorando!, tan sólo pensarlo sonaba ridículo. Si no lo estuviera viendo él mismo, no se lo creería.

– ¿Temari….? – Un jadeo más acompañado de un leve temblor del cuerpo de la rubia fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de la joven. Ella no lo miraba, aun se cubría los ojos – basta Temari, no puedes llorar por algo como eso, es algo tan tonto – intentó bajarle el perfil a la situación, no muy seguro y ya sin la severidad y decisión que antes poseía.

– Es tonto para ti, no para mí – Un pequeño jadeo más.

¿Por qué lloraba por algo como eso?, ¿sería por las hormonas? Sí, quizá sí, su madre se ponía tan sentimental y regañaba por todo a su padre, más que de costumbre, cuando a ella le sucedía.

La Kunoichi seguía llorando, algunas personas los veían al pasar, dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación a Shikamaru. Seguían siendo el centro de atención y ya le estaba hartando.

– ¡Shikamaru, por favor! – Sintió un abrazo cálido. La joven lo estaba abrazando, aunque no lo podía hacer tan bien debido a la cadena que los unía. Sus brazos quedaban juntos entre sus cuerpos. Se veía tan indefensa y pequeña, su cuerpo cubría todo el de la rubia, su cabeza quedaba en el hombro de él y se escondía aun llorando. La camisa del pelinegro empezaba a mojarse y temblaba.

– Está bien – Shikamaru suspiró – está bien, vamos, pero deja de llorar. – Al parecer, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar y, extrañamente, odiaba de sobre manera que aquella mujer fuera Temari y que, más aún, llorara por su culpa. "_No lo entiendo, ¿por qué con ella…?_" no se atrevió a aventurarse más en sus pensamientos, bastante tenía con la tortura que lo esperaba en tal pasillo como para torturarse él mismo.

Temari, tras escuchar que él cedía, lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y cara. Dijo un "gracias" que él no escuchó muy bien y dio media vuelta para caminar. Shikamaru la siguió sin oponer resistencia, la sonrisa de Temari se ensanchó aun más al sentir que caminaba detrás de ella, entonces se limpió las lágrimas.

"Ingenuo" pensó. Claro, fingir se le daba bien, como a toda mujer. Por eso los hombres siempre la obedecían. No es que siempre fuera así, se trataba de saber cómo conseguir lo que necesitara sin lastimar al resto, no mucho al menos.

Dobló a su derecha, entrando en el "indeseable" pasillo. Vio como la rubia pasaba sus ojos por la gran variedad de paquetitos de múltiples colores ubicados, ordenadamente, en el estante.

Ella se acercó al estante y miró la cantidad de productos que había ahí. Shikamaru estaba detrás de ella, mirando a un lado y sonrojado, varias mujeres que pasaban por ahí se reían disimuladamente. Claro que todo eso, a ella, la traían sin cuidado "_así me pagas todas las que me debes, niño_" pensó, olvidándose así de su acompañante y centrándose en lo que la convocaba a aquel lugar.

– ¿puedes apurarte? – Le preguntó, el azabache, molesto. Había pasado un par de minutos y la chica no daba señales de escoger algún paquetito. "_¿Qué espera? A que fuera muy difícil escoger, si todas son lo mismo_" pensaba un muy ignorante y desdichado Shikamaru.

– ¿puedes esperar? – Contestó de mala manera la de coletas al sentir un nuevo jalón de la cadena, propiciado por el Shinobi de la Hoja.

La mirada sulfurada de la rubia lo hizo callarse por el momento, si iniciaba una nueva discusión más demorarían en abandonar ese infernal pasillo y eso…eso era lo último que deseaba.

¡Quince minutos!

Quince malditos minutos llevaba ahí parado frente a aquel estante lleno de productos femeninos y la rubia no se decidía. Miraba todo, pero aun no se decidía. Estaba harto y además de que hacía el ridículo. Si su padre lo viera ahí, sería la burla de toda su familia, en especial de su padre y su primo mayor, que nunca lo dejaba en paz.

– ¿puedes tomar una ya? – más que pregunta, era una orden… una muy demandante.

– No, aquí no hay las que venden en Suna – Contestó sin prestarle mayor atención.

– ¿Qué hay de diferencia? – Su molestia aumentaba junto con su tono de voz – ¡Vamos mujer! ¡Son lo mismo! ¡Ya acaba de una puta vez!

– Mucha diferencia ¡y no me grites! – Lo ignoró a pesar de querer matarlo por el vocabulario empleado. Tomó uno de los paquetes con su mano derecha, leyéndolo. Cuando él creyó que al fin la rubia se había decidido y podría salir de ahí, ella dejó el paquetito verde claro en el estante-

– pff… – suspiró entre molesto y resignado a esa calamidad.

Diez minutos más y la rubia por fin tomó un pequeño paquete en color azul claro. Shikamaru suspiró aliviado, pero fue demasiado pronto, la rubia apenas avanzó dos pasos y volvió a detenerse. Se temió lo peor "_diez minutos más acá y me suicido para acabar con esta tortura_" pensó, frunciendo su ceño y cerrando sus ojos, aguantando su desesperación y sus ganas de acabar con tan problemática mujer con sus propias manos.

Temari revisó los estantes, tomó un cepillo, algunos pomitos de colores vivos y siguió caminando por el pasillo, ignorando los pensamientos del pelinegro a quien, aquel pasillo, cada vez le parecía aún más grande.

La rubia le pasó algunos pomitos. "No los puedo detener con una sola mano_"_ se excusó y él los tomó a regañadientes. ¿Cuánta humillación más tendría que soportar? A pesar de su fastidio, creía que no podía pasarle nada peor, pero siempre hay algo peor ¿no?. Maldita vida, empeñada en meterse con él.

A la mitad del pasillo, cuando creía que ya había dejado atrás lo peor y más humillante, se dio cuenta de su cruel realidad. Temari se detuvo, revolviendo entre otros paquetitos más pequeños y compactos que el resto, nada de qué preocuparse hasta que vio como un hombre de mediana edad entraba, por el lado contrario al que entraron ellos, al pasillo. Se desconcertó al ver a un hombre entrar a ese lugar, pero hubiera preferido no haber reparado en él.

Aquel sujeto se dirigió raudo hacia Shikamaru, quien estaba apoyado en un estante y no había notado lo que este objeto sostenía, hasta que el otro hombre se acercó a él y le pidió permiso. El "genio" de Konoha se apartó un poco y vio como el hombre sacaba una caja del lugar y luego se iba por donde vino.

Curioso, se acercó a aquel estante y tomó una de las cajas que contenía. Los colores no demoraron en subírsele. Temari, al percibir que Shikamaru agarraba una cajita, se sintió curiosa y observó con mayor detenimiento lo que el joven tenía en su mano izquierda.

– ¡eres un asco! – Le gritó espantada y avergonzada – si quieres comprar tus cosas ¡no lo hagas amarrado a mí! Que tus "necesidades" si pueden esperar – sentenció, roja al igual que él.

Aun en sus manos, el pelinegro, sujetaba una caja de condones y no cualquiera. Cuando Temari notó el detalle adicional no pudo evitar la cachetada que le plantó al moreno.

– ¡Qué asco!... además los quieres de sabores – dijo horrorizada, no conocía esa faceta de aquel chico, pero imaginar la razón de que quisiera preservativos de sabores no le agradó para nada. – ¡no quiero saber de tus gustos en la cama! ¡Idiota! Así que aguántate tus necesidades de "machote" mientras estés atado a mí. – Gesticulaba y hacía ademanes exagerados, mostrando su furia – ¡Arrrgg! No quiero que me salgas con que vas a acostarte con quien sabe que mujerzuela mientras estés atado a mi ¡Arrrggg! – Ese solo pensamiento bastó para que se horrorizara aún más, al imaginar los usos de esos condones de sabores.

– ¡No mujer! – Intentó defenderse, aun avergonzado, pero más que nada… ofendido y molesto por el golpe recibido, dispuesto a cobrársela sin miramientos – Te equivocas – Sentenció.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella lo más que pudo, dejando sus cuerpos juntos. Temari quiso retroceder pero él no la dejó, simplemente puso dos dedos en la espalda de ella y aquel gesto la obligó a no moverse. El pelinegro, con calma, susurró en su oído. – A mí no me gusta usar esto, créeme que lo mío sabe mejor sin condón – La mueca de la Kunoichi no tuvo precio.

Shikamaru soltó una risa burlona y la miró de igual forma. Temari, perpleja, se sonrojó aún más, levantó la mano en el aire, pero Shikamaru fue más rápido y la sujetó de la muñeca, acercándola de nuevo a sí mismo.

– Eres un maldito asqueroso, puerco y arrogante – Soltó con todo el odio que pudo, evitando que su voz demostrara lo nerviosa que él la había puesto con su cercanía y el calor que, de su cuerpo, emanaba.

– ¿No me crees? – Dijo él, obviamente refiriéndose a su sabor, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– Por supuesto que no – Su pulso se estaba acelerando con todo aquello, pero aun así contestó de la forma más indignada posible.

– ¿Quieres probar? – Eso fue un golpe bajo, su mente no pudo evitar imaginar aquello y por lo mismo enrojeció hasta el cuello y las orejas. Shikamaru notó el segundo de turbación de la rubia y amplió su sonrisa.

Una sonrisa burlona que Temari no aguantó. Levantó la rodilla aprovechando que el moreno se había distraído mirándola de aquella forma tan sensual y velozmente le dio un golpe en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Él, por suerte, alcanzó a desviar un poco la rodilla de la rubia, pero aun así ella logró golpear esa zona, aunque con menos fuerza de impacto. Aquello hizo que Shikamaru se doblara un poco y se sujetara sus partes nobles, emitiendo un leve gruñido de dolor y ella, sonriendo triunfante, dio media vuelta tras ver que el moreno dejaba la cajita de preservativos en su sitio y la seguía. Sin embargo, Shikamaru volvió a coger los condones luego que la rubia se volteara y los ocultó entre el resto de paquetes que sostenía.

"_este lugar es el infierno en la tierra_" pensó el de ojos marrones, aun adolorido, "_pero vas a ver, Temari, esto me lo pagas_" no pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa que surcó su rostro una vez pensado aquello y mucho menos pudo evitar mirar aquella peculiar cajita de condones.

– Ah, Sí Shikamaru…. – El de coleta la miró, temiendo que ella hubiera notado que ahora la cajita de condones estaba entre el resto de cosas que sostenía. Pero por suerte ella estaba de espaldas y sólo giró su rostro, aun sonrojado, para mirarlo de perfil – Ya quisieras que yo te la lamiera –

Y con una sonrisa más que ancha, Temari siguió caminando dejando a un Shikamaru más que perturbado. Quien, por inercia, la siguió con una visible mueca de sorpresa y sonrojo en el rostro, pero sin lograr evitar pensar en lo que se sentiría que los apetitosos, suaves y carnosos labios de la rubia estuvieran alrededor de su miembro que, por desgracia, comenzaba a reaccionar deliciosamente a las palabras de la chica. Sin duda aquella mujer era tremenda.

Caminaron más y más. Temari revisaba los estantes y sacaba, cada vez, más artículos innecesarios a ojos del pelinegro. Jabón, shampoo, y toda clase de cosas aromáticas. Ella le entregó otro pequeñito paquete azul. Shikamaru miraba a cualquier lado, incómodo, hasta que vio sus manos, observó algunas etiquetas hasta que una le llamó en especial la atención y leyó con rostro se puso rojo y abrió los ojos a más no poder.

"_¿ella tiene que meter qué en dónde? o por Dios ¿qué es esto?" _giró el paquetito y leyó la parte delantera_. "tampax, oh, tiene que estar bromeando…."_

Antes de que ella lo mirara, él volvió su atención al techo del pequeño pasillo estaba lleno de mujeres, él era el único hombre y el anterior sujeto no contaba, al menos para él, no deseaba ni acordarse lo que había sufrido por culpa de su curiosidad al ver a ese hombre tomar esa estúpida caja de preservativos.

– Sujeta esto Shikamaru – La rubia le pasó otro pomito, esta vez rosa. ¿Por qué necesitaba tantos productos?, a él le bastaba jabón, shampoo, crema para afeitar, un desodorante y loción, pero… ah ¡claro!, ella era mujer.

Finalmente su tortura terminó y la rubia salió del pasillo con un montón de cosas en sus manos. Se detuvieron en la fila, detrás de algunas personas, Temari abrió su cartera, él miraba a la calle, anhelando salir ya de ahí.

– Shikamaru, ¿me prestas dinero? – le preguntó la de ojos verdes al darse cuenta, tras revisar su billetera, que sólo tenía dinero de Suna.

– ¿Qué? – Se giró a verla, sorprendido – ¿acaso no tienes y quieres comprar tanto? – Cuestionó molesto, "_además que me golpea quiere que YO pague por ella_", frunció el ceño.

– El dinero de Suna no es válido aquí y no he cambiado por moneda de Konoha. Vamos dame dinero te lo pagaré cuando cambie las divisas – Su voz se suavizó y lo miró como si le rogara, a pesar de estar pidiéndole un préstamo al muchacho.

– Está bien – Al parecer no podía negarle nada cuando le ponía esa carita de "chica tierna" y Temari lo había notado.

– Entonces paga – Cambió un poco su actitud – toma esto – La joven le pasó el montón de productos que ella cargaba y se hizo a un lado, lo más lejos que la cadena les permitía estar.

Se acercaron más a la caja y Temari dejó algunas cosas ahí. El cajero, un hombre casi de la edad de Shikamaru, lo miró divertido, más aun cuando pasó ambos paquetitos "especiales" delante del codificador, Shikamaru no podía estar más humillado. Pero claro, se volvió a equivocar, ¡otra vez!. El cajero, tras pasar la caja de preservativos por el decodificados, se sorprendió y miró a los jóvenes frente a él, imaginando quien sabe que cosas, que el de coleta no quiso saber. Pagó raudo luego de percibir la inquisitoria mirada del sujeto aquel y tironeando a Temari, se dio a la "fuga".

_**Gracias a quienes nos leen y dedicamos el capitulo a quienes se toman su tiempito para comentarnos ;) gracias :D**_

_**hime-chanhyuga**_

_**KuTe**___

_**kamiry hatake**___

_**lamisteriosacristal**__** (a ver si ganamos ese concurso hahaha… vamos x esa carcajada xD)**_

_**Umeki-Nara**___

_**Nara Sabaku No**__** (aquí tas gatita xD)**_

_**Namikaze-Tomoyo**___

_**Y si nos falta alguna, perdón!**_

_**Well, besitos y abrazos, esperamos les gustara el cap y se rieran con él xD, xk yo casi me caigo de la silla cuando lo he repasado hahahaha **_

_**Ha! Se me olvidaba! Agradecer a quien nos ha dado una perspectiva masculina del fic hahaha, gracias peque ;), realmente nos ha servido y de paso nos diste mas ideas jajaja. Debido a que varias decían que shika se pasaba con su paranoia hacia aquel pasillo xD, tuvimos la duda de si era tan asi… ok, sí , es así con algunos hombre jejejeje xD y nada, que algunos ni muertos entraría ahí hahaha. Besos~ (yessy~)**_

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado por que a nosotros nos encanto escribirlo, me dio mucha risa y como es un capi muy largo pues tuvimos que cortarlo, en el siguiente aparecen ****dos personajes especiales**** ¿a que no adivinan quienes?.(Nonahere)**

**En fin, actualizaremos prontoo!**

**Saludos.**

**Nonahere****.**

**Yessy**


	4. Cosas de Chicas y Cosas de Chicos part2

_**Hola a tod s, lamentamos mucho la tardanza, creo que fueron mas de 4 meses pero fue necesario para que el capi quedara bien, tanto YyessyY como yo (Nona), esperamos que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los RW que nos alegran muchísimo.**_

_**Como dije en el capitulo anterior, aparecen dos personajes importantes, espero que les agraden, ellos harán pasar a Shikamaru un momento incomodo.**_

_**Y bueno, no las entretengo, espero que les guste.**_

_**A leer!**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Capítulo 4: Cosas de Chicas y Cosas de Chicos II**_

Ya después de pagar y tomar con molestia las bolsas, antes de que la rubia le reclamara, salieron a la calle y se encontró con las dos personas menos deseadas para él en ese momento: Su padre y su primo mayor, Shiteko.

Él trató de pasar desapercibido mezclándose entre la gente que circulaba por la calle, pero no fue suficiente. Shikaku reconoció a su hijo en el mismo instante en que éste lo había visto. El de la cicatriz en el rostro se acercó a él, seguido de su sobrino.

– Hey Shikamaru, pensé que estabas de misión – Le dijo su progenitor, un tanto extrañado de verlo.

– em….pues no – Fue la simple y vaga respuesta que le dio al mayor de los Nara presentes. Shikamaru se llevó su mano izquierda a su nuca, excusándose.

– Enano, preséntame a esta señorita tan linda – Shiteko reparó en su acompañante. Incomodándolo.

Su primo, siempre tan molesto con él, sonreía amablemente a Temari quien correspondió la sonrisa de buena gana.

– emm….no tenemos tiempo, si nos disculpan – Quiso continuar su camino, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

– Buenas tardes, Shikaku-san – "_problemática y fastidiosa mujer_" pensó el menor al ver la sonrisa burlona de la de Suna, al parecer sólo él reparó en este detalle. Temari había saludado al padre de Shikamaru a propósito para molestar al joven.

– Buenas tardes, Temari – Tanto Shikaku como Shiteko se dieron cuenta, en ese momento, de la cadena que sujetaba la mano izquierda de Temari con la derecha de Shikamaru. El mayor los miró, nuevamente, extrañado. Su hijo comprendió de inmediato aquella mirada, al igual que la rubia, quien intentó excusarlos.

– ah…esto, vera pues, es una…una misión, ya sabe, en realidad es un método de emm…comunicación, por así decirlo… terapia psicológica para mantener una buena relación entre los shinobis extranjeros, ya sabe… – Trató de explicar, intentando sonar normal y tranquila. La de coletas no entendía por qué le preocupaba que aquel hombre mayor tuviera una mala impresión de ella, por lo que intentaba evitarlo.

– Inventos extraños de la Hokage – Completó Shikamaru intentando restarle importancia a aquello, tratando de sonar despreocupado sin estarlo. Tanto su padre como su primo lo miraban sonriendo y Temari parecía, a sus ojos, tan natural. Como si esa situación fuera de lo más normal. En esos momentos, envidiaba la tranquilidad de la joven.

– Sí, sí y bueno, tenemos que estar atados así, cinco días… – Concluyó la de ojos verdes, no muy segura de que fuera correcto revelar aquello. "_Shikaku-san de seguro se llevará una mala impresión de esto_" su gesto se torció luego de tal pensamiento, pero sólo duró un instante… uno que captó Shikamaru. Temari se reprendió por pensar eso y sonrió quedamente para aparentar su momento de turbación.

"_¿Qué mierda te importa lo que piensen los demás? Nunca te ha importado, con este hombre no tiene que ser distinto… vamos, concéntrate_"

Observándola por el rabillo del ojo, Shikamaru notó con total claridad los microgestos de la rubia, aquellos que demostraban su conflicto interno y que pasaron desapercibidos para el resto. "_Extraña, bipolar… de seguro se debe a que es mujer_" definitivamente aquella chica lo confundía como ninguna otra.

– ¿Cinco días? – Pregunto Shikaku devolviendo a los que estaban encadenados al mundo real. Shiteko sonrió y miró a Shikamaru de forma burlesca.

– Sí, si ya sabe… Qué cosas tan raras se le ocurren a la Hokage, ¿No? – Temari trataba de sonar tan natural como fuera posible, pero le estaba costando muchísimo. Estar frente al padre de Shikamaru, un hombre culto y seguramente muy tradicional, explicándole algo _tan tonto_ como lo que sucedía, era lo peor que le había pasado hasta el momento. Más aun si le sumaba el hecho que aun le estaba dando importancia a lo que el patriarca de los Nara pensara. "_No lo entiendo… ¿por qué…?_" justo en ese momento la voz de alguien evitó que se sumergiera en peligrosos pensamientos, lo cuales eran mejor no sacar a la superficie.

– Que ideas la de esa mujer – Acotó el acompañante de Shikaku – Pero bueno, como mi primo es tan mal educado, me presento yo mismo…soy el primo de Shikamaru, Nara Shiketo, a tus ordenes hermosa, ¿con quién tengo el infinito gusto? – Temari sonrió coqueta. Aquel chico frente a ella era en realidad muy guapo, su cabello era más corto que el de Shikamaru y lo llevaba suelto como en una melena desordenada, era fuerte y tenía unos hermosos ojos más claros que los de Shikamaru."_Pardos_" pensó encantada. Y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera.

– Temari, Sabaku No Temari, mucho gusto – La de Suna extendió su mano derecha libre y saludó a Shiteko. Él tomó y besó cálidamente la palma de la rubia que se sonrojó levemente al instante. Escuchó a Shikamaru bufar y Shikaku notó como él desviaba la mirada. El mayor alzó una ceja ante la reacción de su hijo.

– Dime Shikamaru ¿por qué no has llevado a tu hermosa novia a presentarla con nuestra familia? – La pregunta del de melena sorprendió a los jóvenes amarrados, pero no le cortó la lengua al menor.

– Ella no es mi novia, Shiteko – Respondió con fastidio el aludido.

– ¿No? – Con tono de falsa confusión – ¡ah! ¡Claro!, se nota, es decir, ¿cómo una chica tan hermosa podría salir con alguien tan simple como tú? – Dijo el de ojos pardos, con tono desenfadado.

Shikamaru soltó una risita sarcástica llena de molestia, Temari rio un poco. Shikaku estaba por reír al ver a su hijo. Sabía perfectamente lo que Shiteko estaba haciendo, no le vendría mal divertirse un poco con lo que le sucedía en ese instante a su heredero.

– Tenemos que irnos – Anunció, con voz hosca, Shikamaru – Vamos Temari… – Rogó, para sus adentros, para que la rubia se compadeciera de él y lo siguiera sin reclamar.

– ¡Cierto! – Dijo el de ojos pardo – Temari, quizá después podríamos salir en una cita doble

– Sonrió malicioso ante la propuesta, observando las reacciones de su primo.

– ¿Cita doble? – Preguntó la kunoichi. Shikamaru lanzó una mirada de odio hacia Shiteko quien sólo sonreía cada vez más.

– Claro, Shikamaru y Meyumi y tú conmigo. Por supuesto, si no tienes novio – El joven se acercó a la rubia y le guiñó el ojo al terminar de hablar, seductor. Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon levemente ante tal gesto, pero su orgullo salió al rescate.

– No, no tengo novio y sí, me encantaría_ – "¿Cómo ella acepta? y ¿En qué carajo piensa Shiteko?_" pensó Shikamaru cada vez más fastidiado con la situación – ¿Quién es Meyumi? – Temari preguntó curiosa. Shikamaru lanzó otra mirada de "no respondas" hacia Shiteko, pero él no hizo caso.

– Ah sí, Meyumi es una chica que le gusta a Shikamaru, claro, aun no la ha invitado por miedo a un rechazo – Shiteko volvió a reír, palmoteando la espalda de su enojado primo – Como es tan malo con las mujeres – Y una sonrisa burlona por parte del de melena terminó de hastiar al menor. Temari se carcajeó, con autosuficiencia y arrogancia. El joven estratega se sonrojó levemente, quien sabe si por la humillación o la ira que sentía.

– Temari – Shikamaru comenzó a andar – vámonos – Exigió secamente, pero ella no se movió y él se obligó a detenerse, humillándose aun más a verse ignorado por aquella mujer.

– Entonces un día de estos quedamos ¿no, Temari? – Preguntó Shiteko, regocijándose ante la humillación de su primo.

– Obvio –Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que el joven se carcajeara y Shikamaru se hundiera aun más en su miseria y enojo personal.

– Bueno, ya que estarás tanto tiempo con mi primo, supongo que dormirán juntos, ¿no? – La frase hizo que el resto se removiera incomodo y que Shikaku volviera su mirada más seria y dura.

– Shiteko… – Siseó Shikamaru, amenazante. Temari se cohibió al notar la mirada del padre de Shikamaru sobre ella.

– Pues si….pero muy aparte, tan lejos como nos permita la cadena, además Shikamaru es muy respetuoso – Logró articular a duras penas la de coletas.

– Más le vale, yo lo he educado bien – Respondió secamente Shikaku, sin cambiar su mirada.

– Sí, claro que si – Comento Shiteko – Pero espero que no te moleste, a Shikamaru le gusta dormir con la luz encendida, le da miedo la oscuridad – Temari rio con burla, más relajada. Shiteko consiguió lo que quería. Humillar a Shikamaru. El cual lo miró aun más enojado, si eso era posible.

– Vámonos, Temari, ahora – La voz del pelinegro sonó demandante, como nunca antes se le había escuchado. Los sentidos de la jounin se bloquearon un segundo por aquel mandato y no fue capaz de replicar nada más.

– Hasta luego, Shikaku-san, Shiteko, un gusto conocerte – Después de una reverencia como muestra de respeto Shikamaru y Temari siguieron caminando. La rubia miraba las tiendas, despreocupada, intentando olvidar la anterior voz de su acompañante. Shikamaru miró hacia atrás, aun veía a su primo y a su padre que se habían detenido en una tienda. Shiteko lo miró e imitó, con las manos, un cuerpo de una mujer. El de Temari. Shiteko sonrió y se relamió los labios.

Después de una seña obscena de Shikamaru hacia Shiteko el moreno caminó más rápidamente llevando a la de coletas más a prisa. Luego fue ella quien aceleró el paso, sujetándose el estomago con fuerza hasta que el dolor agudo cesó y le permitió abordar un tema que le interesaba.

– ¿Qué edad tiene tu primo? – Preguntó lo más amable que pudo. Había sacado en claro que el pelinegro no tenía en muy alta estima a su familiar.

– Que importa – Respondió tratando de no sonar grosero.

– A mí me importa, por eso lo pregunto – Puso mala cara ante la respuesta del chico, pero intentó sonar amable.

– Tiene 23 años – Contestó, resignado y sin dejar de caminar.

– ¿23 años?, vaya, es mayor que yo – Sonrió levemente al saberse más joven.

– Sí, por un año ¿y qué? – Respondió de mala manera. No le gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

– Sólo es un comentario – La voz de la rubia sonó molesta y es que la actitud de aquel niñito la exasperaba.

– Pues deja de comentar – Shikamaru siguió caminando hasta, finalmente, llegar a la casa.

El moreno se sentó en el sillón dejando las cosas en una mesita pequeña. La joven lo miró de pie frente a él, la molesta cadena no le permitía separase más.

– ¿Ahora qué? – Suspiró entre resignado y molesto por la insistente mirada de Temari.

– Tengo que ir al baño…. – Susurró, ruborizada.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente confundido. No la había logrado escuchar.

– Que tengo que ir al baño – Repitió lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

– ¡no, no, no, no, eso no! – Respondió el Nara, moviendo la cabeza y negando con las manos frente a él. Espantado.

– ¡Tengo que ir! – Temari golpeó con su pie el suelo y apretó sus manos en puños para controlar su enojo.

– ¿No puedes aguantar? – "_¿es idiota o qué? Kami-sama ¿por qué me castigas así?_" pensó la de Suna, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre ante la estupidez del 'genio' de Konoha.

– ¡Claro que no! – Gritó desesperada.

– Pues intenta, yo no voy a ir al baño contigo, y menos si vas a usar _eso_ – Señaló el de Konoha, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más.

– ¿Eso qué? – Ella se encontraba verdaderamente desconcertada ante las palabras del menor.

– Lo que compraste – Respondió el estratega, señalando las bolsas que había cargado.

– Claro que sí lo usaré, sino no lo hubiera comprado – Aseguró y se cruzó de brazos, jalando la muñeca encadenada del Nara por el movimiento.

– Escúchame bien – Comenzó a decir Shikamaru, con voz amenazante, mientras se levantaba y quedaba frente a ella. La tomó de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos y cuando el negro y el verde se encontraron, él habló seria y decididamente – Por nada del mundo, iré al baño mientras este amarrado a ti, y nada, absolutamente NADA, me convencerá de lo contrario –

Y una vez más su actitud machista e infantil se vio aplastada de la peor manera.

Quince segundos después caminaba hacia el segundo piso de la mansión detrás de una rubia molesta y con una mirada fulminante. Resignado, y con la marca de la palma de la mano de Temari en su rostro ardiéndole, esperó hasta que ella se detuvo frente al baño con el paquete femenino en manos. ¡Peor no podía estar!, pero claro, siempre hay algo peor ¿no?

En aquel instante, Nara Shikamaru consideraba seriamente su herencia genética y es que su gran machismo y su fuerza de hombre se reducían a nada junto a esa mujer, al igual que su padre ante su madre. Ya que era bien sabido por él que su progenitor se doblegaba como el más fiel y obediente de los sirviente ante la más mínima palabra que salía de la boca de su hermosa madre.

Acaso ¿Ese sería siempre el destino de los Nara?

¿Perder toda voluntad y libertad ante las mujeres, convirtiéndose en sumisos lacayos de éstas?

Si así sería, definitivamente, ¡NUNCA tendría hijos varones!

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Hola! Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capi, tardamos bastante, lo sé, pero fue necesario para que quedara bien.**_

_**Shika esta cada vez mas metido en líos de mujeres y esta nos será la única aparición de Shiteko, espero que les agrade el personaje, en lo personal, lo amo.**_

_**Y bueno, a shika aun le falta sufrir con los cambios hormonales de Temari, así que esperen lo que viene, que seguro les gusta.**_

_**Por cierto, el siguiente capi viene con un extra, lo trataremos de subir pronto, hasta el siguiente, saludos y besos.**_

_**Nonahere.**_

_**YyessyY.**_


	5. Baño

_**E, Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gracias a todos por los follow, fav y sobre todo, los rw! Nos animan mucho C: **_

_**Capitulo para ustedes: **_Guest, Mitchel0420, kamiry hatake, Beauty Little Star , ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS, JenniNara, Nara Sabaku No, kotoko-98 , Dalila Lorena, azuena-chan

_**Capítulo 5: Baño **_

Temari entró en el baño seguida del moreno, quien aún la observaba con mala cara por obligarlo a seguirla de forma tan bruta. Sin embargo, su rostro pasó del más puro enojo a la sorpresa absoluta en un dos por tres ante la acción femenina.

La rubia había llevado sus manos a su espalda, halando de paso la de él, pero Shikamaru se encontraba tan absorto observando las acciones de la de Suna que no le importó. Temari llevaba puesto un vestido negro strapless, que caía libre hasta sus rodillas, llevaba zapatos negros altos de tacón chino a juego. La joven llevaba atado a su cintura un obi color rojo el cual comenzó a desaflojar ante la atónita mirada de Shikamaru.

Él sintió el calor agolparse en su rostro, por lo que, prefirió omitir sus comentarios para con la desfachatez de la joven. Aunque, a pesar de todo, sus pensamientos rondaban por lugares que nunca antes habían pasado. Ni con la bella de Meyumi en frente.

Sin embargo, para la mala suerte del chico, ahí quedó todo. Temari desató por completo su obi y lo lanzó directamente al rostro de él, evitando así que este viera más de lo debido. Shikamaru se sorprendió, pero la rubia se encargó de aclararle las cosas.

– Véndate los ojos – Mandó.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Shikamaru, retirando el obi de su rostro con su mano no encadenada.

– No quiero que me veas y así me aseguraré que no intentes nada raro – Ella lo apuntó, decidida –¡Pervertido! – Él iba a reclamar, pero la mirada asesina de Temari le advirtió que nada bueno saldría si lo hacía. Por lo que, con clara molestia, se ató el obi a sus ojos, casi asfixiándose en el trayecto por lo ancho de este. Temari haló a Shikamaru con fuerza, en venganza por el anterior jalón que le dio el moreno al atarse el obi. Luego, comenzó con lo suyo.

El pelinegro tan sólo escuchó en completo silencio como la rubia rompía el paquetito azul y el roce de papeles y ropas entre otros sonidos que no logró ni quería reconocer. Se tensó al instante, su mente no lograba imaginar que mierda estaba haciendo esa problemática y, de seguro, era lo mejor para su salud mental, puesto que de por sí aquello _**ya**_ era una gran tortura para el estratega.

Luego que la de Suna terminara de "cambiarse" y le "permitiera" quitarse la tela de los ojos, Shikamaru agradeció, internamente, a Kami-sama por haber terminado con su suplicio. Temari se volvió a atar el obi y descendió las escaleras, ignorando al shinobi de la Hoja.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que pensara el joven Nara, aquello sería lo más tranquilo de la tarde.

Ahora la rubia molesta ya descansaba sentada en el sillón. Shikamaru, a un lado de ella -lo más lejos que podía-, observaba a través del enorme ventanal las pocas nubes blancas y esponjosas que circulaban por ahí, pero estaba claro, ya no aguantaría mucho más.

Temari, tan tranquila como podía estar, leía un libro: "plantas de konoha y sus usos medicinales" que resultó bastante interesante a pesar de la portada tan sencilla. Sin embargo, notaba algo raro que la desconcentraba. Shikamaru, sentado a su lado izquierdo, se movía constantemente de un lado a otro; subiendo las piernas a la mesita frente a ellos, se quedaba tranquilo unos segundos y después se volvía a mover.

– ¿quieres quedarte quieto?, ¡me desesperas! – Le gritó, hastiada. Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

– No… – Dijo, apenas audible, y siguió moviéndose. Ella se quedó callada, ignorándolo, pero a los diez minutos ya no aguantó. Ella no era tan fácil de desesperar, pero él siempre sobrepasaba los límites.

– ¡Quédate quieto! – Le espetó, por fin mirándolo directamente.

– ¡No! ¿Y sabes qué?, ¡al carajo! – Dicho esto Shikamaru se puso en pie y subió las escaleras corriendo. Por fuerza física arrastró a la rubia con él, quien no logró reaccionar y quien apenas pudo seguirle el paso sin caer. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta blanca de lujosos acabados. Shikamaru entró jalando a la Kunoichi con él. Temari vio como él llevó sus manos a la parte delantera de su pantalón y estuvo por desabrochar el botón, pero ella había alcanzado a jalarlo hacia atrás, evitando el fatal desenlace de la acción del Nara.

– ¿Qué carajo haces, pervertido? – Casi le gritó. Estaba completamente espantada.

– Mira mujer…tengo que orinar – Le explicó con toda la calma que su 'estado' le permitía. El pelinegro la observaba con fastidio, entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo su ceño.

– ¡Claro que no!– Gritó, desesperada. Una parte de ella ahora comprendía la anterior negativa del muchacho. Sin embargo, no pensaba ceder ante él.

– ¡Tengo que!– Insistió Shikamaru y, por un segundo, le dio lastima a Temari. Pero sólo había sido un segundo.

– ¡Pues tendrás que esperar hasta que nos suelten!– Declaró la rubia; cruzándose de brazos, arrastrando la mano del joven en el trayecto.

– No puedo, sabes que es fisiológicamente imposible – Le espetó, apretando los dientes al darse cuenta que ella estaba siendo tan irracional como él lo había sido antes. Por un momento casi se sintió mal por como la había tratado. Casi. – Además, llevo horas aguantándome y ya no resisto más así que voltéate a menos que quieras ver – La retó y una mueca de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro al ver el gesto de odio de ella. Cosa que hubiera disfrutado más si no se hubiera encontrado poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en aguantarse.

– No creo que tengas mucho que mostrar – Contestó la rubia, entre dientes. Fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Morirías por verlo, es más grande de lo que podrías imaginar– La picó él, formando una sonrisa maliciosa con sus labios.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No hubiera estado tan humillada de no ser porque sintió, perfectamente, como el calor le subía a la cara con el simple hecho de escuchar las últimas palabras del moreno. «Es más grande de lo que podrías imaginar_» _¡ella no se estaba imaginando nada! Y ¡ya era la segunda vez que le insinuaba lo mismo!

Indignada y molesta levantó la mano en el aire, pero -de nuevo- él la detuvo usando esta vez más fuerza física. La arrinconó en la pared con las manos sobre la cabeza sujetándola de las muñecas.

– Escúchame bien... – Siseó el muchacho. Shikamaru se acercó tanto a ella como pudo, sus labios casi se tocaban y sentían el aliento del otro – Tengo que orinar y te vas a aguatar porque yo me aguanté cuando tu tuviste que hacerlo – Apeló a su ultima carta antes de entrar a forzar de otra manera a la de Suna.

– ¡Cállate! – Gritó, enrojeciendo más que antes – Está bien, está bien, pero me alejaré lo más posible – Aceptó y él dejó libre sus manos. Cuando se vio capacitada para mover nuevamente sus brazos, empujó al moreno indicándole de aquella – nada amable manera- que podía hacer lo que debía ¡Lejos de ella!

Y como dijo la rubia, se alejó lo más que pudo. Cuando Shikamaru se paró frente al escusado, ella quedó casi fuera del baño y cerró la puerta lo más que pudo, pero -al hacerlo- la mano derecha de Shikamaru quedo extendida en el aire.

– Temari acércate un poco – Le pidió, casi amablemente. Casi.

– ¡Que no!– Chilló la de Suna, haciendo que al joven le doliera la cabeza por escuchar su voz que -en aquel instante- se le antojaba completamente aguda e irritante.

– No puedo desabrocharme el pantalón con una sola mano, a menos que quieras ayudarme – La picó.

– ¡Asco! ¡Claro que no!– Declaró la de ojos verdes, haciendo una mueca de profundo desagrado.

– Vamos, sólo acércate mientras me acomodo – Volvió a pedirle, ahora sí, amablemente.

– ¡No!– Volvió a negar, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, intentado evitar ver sin querer.

– Necesito bajar el pantalón y mi mano derecha para detenerla– El joven Nara suspiró, frustrado. ¡Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco!

– ¿Detener que? – Preguntó inocentemente, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Un poco curiosa, sólo un poco.

– Pues mi…– La voz de Shikamaru se extinguió como el fuego ante el agua. No era capaz de terminar aquella frase, eso era más de lo que sus crispados nervios le permitían soportar.

Ambos estaban rojos, ella al comprender y él al explicar, pero quedo claro al primer instante. Ella negó sonrojada y de nuevo se alejó, jalando al moreno, lo más que podía. Pero el dolor en el abdomen de él era demasiado y ya no podía aguantar. Así que, usando la fuerza bruta, jaló a la rubia hacia él y –rápidamente- bajó el cierre de su pantalón. Ella quedó detrás de él mirando su nuca y sólo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos antes de escucharlo orinar; él soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que no hizo más que aumentar la tensión entre ellos, pero a él poco le importó. Era demasiado el alivio que sentía como para preocuparse del hecho que estaba compartiendo cosas tan intimas -como ir al baño- con una mujer, sin contar que aquella mujer era la problemática de Temari.

Después de unos minutos, que a ella se le hicieron eternos, Shikamaru subió el cierre de su pantalón, acomodándose la ropa como podía, y haló la palanca del escusado.

– ¡Lávate las manos, asqueroso! – Le espetó ella, quien aun no salía de su turbación y nerviosismo.

– ¡A eso voy! – Refunfuñó él.

El joven Nara se acercó al lavabo con la rubia a un lado de él, abrió la llave y se lavó las manos. Luego, juntó agua entre ellas y acercó su cara, inclinándose, dejando a Temari una perfecta vista de su trasero que, en el pantalón negro de shinobi, resaltaba bastante. En verdad, él no estaba tan mal. Era más alto que ella, fuerte y con un buen trasero, ¿sería por el ejercicio? Se preguntó Temari.

– ¿Te gusta mi trasero? – Preguntó él, con voz ronca y acusadora.

– ¿Qué?– Se sorprendió al ser sacada de sus pensamientos. Temari se dio cuenta que hacía varios segundos que él había dejado de mojar su cara y ahora la poca agua le escurría. Además, observó a través del espejo que ella miraba hacia abajo, hacia su trasero. Por alguna razón, esa imagen de él se le antojaba… _apetecible_…, sin embargo, la mirada entre burlona y acusadora de él la había hecho volver a la realidad de golpe. Tan sólo deseaba tirarse por la ventana por haberse quedado absorta mirando al odioso pelinegro.

– ¿Qué si te gusta mi trasero?– Repitió él, con sorna. Comenzando a formar una sonrisa ladeada, que a ella se le antojó demasiado atrayente para su sanidad mental.

– Miraba el suelo! – Trató de defenderse. Había logrado alzar la vista del reflejo del rostro de él y odió toparse con el sonrojo en sus mejillas a través del espejo.

– Claro…– Comentó el moreno, ensanchando su sonrisa. Indicándole, con su tono de voz, que lo no creía nada– Vamos– Contestó mientras se alzaba cuan alto era. Imponiéndose. Y ella, por primera vez, fue totalmente consciente de la diferencia de altura entre los dos, de cual ancha era su espalda y los leves, pero firmes, músculos de sus brazos. Temari debía reconocer que la camiseta negra de cuello alto y sin mangas que estaba usando el joven, le favorecía completamente.

Shikamaru comenzó a alejarse del lavabo y se le ocurrió, la mala idea, de agregar: – Quiero descansar –

La de ojos verdes salió de su ensimismamiento al percatarse que él siempre sería un maldito vago.

– Son la seis de la tarde – Le hizo notar, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Y qué?, estoy cansado – Shikamaru guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Contando mentalmente lo que tardaría la rubia en reclamarle por lo que había dicho.

"_tres…dos…uno_"

– ¿Cansado de qué?, ¡si tu no haces nada!– ¡Bingo!. Punto para Shikamaru, el cual cerró sus ojos, hastiado.

– Déjame decirte que hago muchas cosas, tengo muchas obligaciones – Contestó el joven, deteniéndose y encarando a la de Suna. Ambos se miraban fijamente, evaluándose.

– ¿Cómo dormir?– Preguntó, burlona. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, mostrándole así que no confiaba en sus palabras.

– ¿Dormir? ¡Ja!, ya quisiera, pero ni eso puedo hacer, te diré lo que hago: ayer en a tarde pase el día entero en el bosque porque una cierva enferma estaba por parir, ¡estuve toda la tarde ahí! – Dijo alzando las manos, en claro signo de fastidio – En la noche mi padre me obligó a entrar al bosque a quitar las trampas que los cazadores ponen, por si fuera poco estuve recolectando algunos cuernos de ciervo y Tsunade-sama pidió urgentemente algunas medicinas que tardamos cuatro horas en hacer. ¡Cuatro horas! – un nuevo aspaviento – Como resultado terminé acostándome a las 4 de la madrugada para después levantarme a las 5 a.m. y todo porque cierta embajadora molesta quería estar a primera hora en las oficinas, para terminar el molesto papeleo que nos llevó medio día y, finalmente, terminé amarrado a una loca que, por si fuera poco, ¡está en sus días y se cree mi jefa! – Explotó Shikamaru, alzando la voz, cosa que no era normal en él.

– ¡A mi me importa muy poco lo que hagas! –Gritó la de ojos verdes, tan fuerte como él– Y ¿sabes qué?, son tus obligaciones y no debes de quejarte de ellas, porque yo también tengo muchas y no me quejo, al contrario, hago todo bien ¡porque soy una kunoichi fuerte! – Le espetó, hincándole su dedo índice izquierdo en el torso.

– ¡Y también eres mujer! – Contra-atacó, sin pensar, el de Konoha.

– ¿Otra vez con tus estupideces sobre hombres y mujeres?, ¡idiota! – Ella volvió a clavarle el dedo en el pecho, agotando la poca paciencia que al joven aun le quedaba.

– No me malentiendas –Comenzó a decirle, haciendo una pausa para calmarse. Obteniendo buenos resultados al intentarlo –…Tú…– Él bajo la voz, suavizó su expresión y continuó – Tú te estresas por todas esas cosas, misiones, trabajo, más misiones, en cambio, otras chicas como Ino se preocupan más por cosas como su apariencia y eso…– Concluyó torciendo el gesto de su boca, contrariado.

– Es que las chicas como Ino no tienen más que aire en la cabeza– Declaró la rubia, como si aquello fuera la verdad que rige al universo.

– ¿Aire? – La pregunta fue acompañada con un alzamiento de cejas del pelinegro. Él no se esperaba una contestación como aquella, en realidad, no se esperaba ninguna contestación –a menos que fueran gritos de reproche y sin sentido, para él-.

– Sí….el olor del esmalte y lo caliente de las secadoras les derrite el cerebro, así pasa – Ella rio, burlona. Segura de que Shikamaru se molestaría, después de todo, Ino era su amiga.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, en vez de seguir discutiendo, Shikamaru soltó una risita. Sorprendiendo a su compañera. Mas, pasada la primera impresión, ella no le prestó más atención. Él nunca lo había pensado así, sin embargo, era verdad. Temari era la clase de chica que no se preocupaba por su apariencia física, pero no lo necesitaba. «Ella en verdad es hermosa» ¿Qué?, ¿Qué carajo pensaba?, ¿desde cuándo ella era hermosa?

El joven se sorprendió y parpadeó, confuso, tras sus pensamientos. Volvió a la realidad y observó que la de coletas se miraba en el espejo y se llevaba una de sus manos a su labio, el cual tenía una pequeña herida.

– ¿Qué te pasó ahí? – Preguntó realmente curioso, incluso, hasta un poco preocupado.

– Me mordí el labio, todo por discutir contigo – Le reprochó, levemente, mientras lo veía a través del espejo.

– Es tu culpa, tú comenzaste a gritar– Dijo él, como si nada. Temari iba a hacerse la ofendida, además de negar lo dicho por el moreno, cuando se vio interrumpida por las palabras de él– Déjame ver – Le ordenó suavemente. Volteándola para que quedara de cara a él.

Shikamaru se acercó más y tomó a Temari por el mentón, obligándola a levantar la vista. Se acercó a ver su herida; era pequeña, pero de esas que suelen ser realmente molestas. Shikamaru, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, pasó uno de sus dedos por el labio de la chica, apenas rozando la herida, pero a ella le molestó y se hizo un poco para atrás. Él la tomó de la nuca, obligándola a no alejarse más, pero con suavidad y amabilidad, pese a las circunstancias.

Temari cerró los ojos cuando él le volvió a tocar su herida, por el pequeño ardor que sentía, y lo siguiente que notó fue un alivio realmente satisfactorio. Sintió algo húmedo y cálido sobre su labio, pocos segundos después se dio cuenta que era la lengua de Shikamaru quien se los lamía tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y es que eso no era normal, ¿o sí?

Al menos, no entre ellos, y si lo era o no, ya poco importaba. Sus sentidos se bloquearon y se dejó hacer. Abrió la boca y acercó su lengua a la de él y, cuando ambas hicieron contacto, a Temari le recorrió una descarga eléctrica por toda la espalda. Se echó hacia adelante más y más mientras que aun jugueteaba con la lengua del moreno por fuera de su boca, sin que éste diera muestras de desaprobación y sin llegar a ser un beso completamente. Simplemente delicioso.

Shikamaru, siguió sin pensar e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, casi con frenesí. Acababa de convertir aquel juego de lenguas en un verdadero beso. Sus cuerpos eran dueños de la situación, nada más importaba. Ni sus discusiones, ni sus diferencias. Sólo eran dos personas besándose como si de eso dependieran sus vidas.

Él retiraba su lengua unos segundos para dejarla respirar, para después volver a frotarla con la de ella. A Temari se le movió el suelo y le temblaban las piernas, era demasiado surreal. Demasiado onírico y demasiado exquisito. Un sueño perfecto que se perdió cuando escuchó perfectamente un jadeo ronco por parte de él, al escucharlo abrió los ojos sin dejar de besarlo. Todo se fue disolviendo, dejándola un poco confusa, como el fin de un sueño al despertar. Vio los ojos del pelinegro cerrados y, aunque no la abrazaba y ya no sostenía su nuca, estaba bastante cerca de ella. De pronto, tan rápido como cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella se separó. Se echó hacia atrás y quiso escapar de ahí, pero una vez más, la cadena se lo impidió.

Shikamaru, antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo que justificara aquel juego de lenguas, fue brutalmente golpeado. Una cachetada que casi le rompe la cara a la mitad.

– ¡Nunca, en tu vida, vuelvas a hacer eso!– Temari se giró y avanzó hacia la sala, con él detrás sin poder dejar de seguirla. Sin poder ver el fiero sonrojo que cubría el rostro femenino hasta las raíces del pelo.

Sin poder ver que ella se lamía los labios, inconscientemente, aun enfurecida.

_**Oh! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el extra: **_ yyessyy . deviantart #/ d5h51mh (sin espacios)

_**Ya saben, sin espacios ;D (nunca dije que fuera algo escrito jiji) a ver que les parece**_

_**Yessy~**_

_**Bien, esperamos que no nos maten por la tardanza, acabo de entrar a la universidad y al trabajo por lo que mi horario esta totalmente lleno, no puedo hacer mucho por escribir aunque quiera, sin embargo ya tenemos algunos capis, aunque Yessy quería subir hasta que terminara el extra, ue por cierto es genial, me encanto.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes nos dejan RW que ya llegamos a los 51, (emoción) y bueno, esperamos llegar a los 100 en unos capis mas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado que a mi me encanto escribirlo junto con Yessy, en especial el final cardiaco.**_

_**Nonahere~**_


	6. De Melones y Cenas

**Capítulo 6: De melones y cenas**

Temari llegó a la sala echa una fiera, se tiró en el sillón y tomó su libro dejándolo frente a su cara. Intentando ignorar al Nara, que se sentó a su lado. Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse en la lectura, no después de lo sucedido.

Una hora pasó intentado leer sin mucho éxito, pero más relajada que antes. Aquel estúpido beso ya no le importaba, había sido un impulso del momento, algo que nunca más se repetiría y, por lo mismo, no tenía sentido torturarse pensando en ello.

Volteó a ver la esposa que la unía al fastidioso shinobi de la hoja y suspiró resignada. Había hecho un alto en su intento de lectura hace media hora atrás, intentando buscar la forma de romper esa condena sin éxito alguno. La cadena estaba reforzada con chakra, como los hilos que su hermano usaba para manejar sus marionetas, imposible de romper. Tanto así que el chakra hacía que la esposa no se cerrara más de lo debido al tironear, como las normales. Suspiró, si intentaba cortarla, el flujo de chakra roto avisaría a la Godaime de su fechoría y aquella "terapia" sería peor.

Miró a Shikamaru, estaba dormido, tan relajado y tranquilo como nunca lo había visto, ajeno a sus cavilaciones; tan apacible que hasta se veía atractivo. Si lo miraba con cuidado podía ver perfectamente sus facciones masculinas, los labios apetecibles y su rostro de facciones afiladas, perfectamente definido. Había estirado los brazos hacia arriba, por lo que la camiseta se levantaba dejando ver parte de su estómago. Su abdomen estaba trabajado, pero ¿en verdad hacía tanto ejercicio como para estar así?, porque tenía que admitirlo, no estaba mal.

El aire frío que entró por la ventana la trajo a la realidad. El enorme ventanal por el que Shikamaru había estado viendo sus preciadas nubes estaba detrás de la cabeza de él, por lo tanto las manos del Nara quedaban justo en el marco de la ventana. Se inclinó hacia adelante para cerrarla, pero no alcanzó, bufando –molesta− se incorporó en el sillón al lado del shinobi que seguía dormido.

Aun así, su brazo era muy corto para alcanzar la ventana y como último recurso se inclinó sobre el Nara, sujetándose del marco mientras con la otra mano trataba de alcanzar la ventana. Para su mala suerte, su mano resbaló y ella cayó, lo peor fue que cayó sobre él, dejando sus pecho justo en la cara del moreno que, al sentir el peso de algo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un par de hermosos melones demasiado cerca de sus orbes y su boca, pero –lamentablemente- muy lejos de sus manos, que aún seguían extendidas hacia atrás.

La rubia, en cuanto pudo, se quitó de encima y se puso en pie, mirándolo apenada.

─ ¿Ahora me quieres violar?, ¿o tratabas de ahogarme con tus enormes pechos?─ Dijo Shikamaru, incorporándose en el sillón, mientras ahogaba un bostezo con su mano izquierda.

─ ¡Degenerado! Trataba de cerrar la ventana y resbalé ─ El de Konoha hizo una mueca de molestia al tiempo que fruncía sus ojos, la voz de Temari era demasiado estridente para su gusto. Aún más cuando acababa de despertar.

─ Claro…─ La sorna con que dijo aquello, casi aburrido hizo temblar de ira a la muchacha.

─ ¡Y mis pechos no son enormes! ─ Gritó, roja de indignación y vergüenza.

─ Por supuesto que los son ¿Acaso no te has visto a ti misma? ─ Preguntó, dignándose a mirarla al fin. Observándola incrédulo, aquel atributo no era algo que se pudiera negar.

─ ¡Claro que sí, pero ya te dije, mis pechos son de tamaño normal!─ Insistió, cada vez más enojada.

─ Oh por supuesto que no, unos pechos normales son como los de Sakura o los de Meyumi, pero los tuyos ¡son enormes! ─ Y remarcó lo dicho haciendo el gesto de sujetar dos grandes esferas entre sus manos, con los dedos extendidos.

─ ¡Tú eres un…!─ Comenzó a decir, formando puños con sus manos.

─ Sí, si, lo que sea, en fin, tengo hambre, quiero cenar─ Cortó el moreno, poniéndose de pie y forzando a Temari a hacer lo mismo, debido a la cadena.

─…Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre ─ Concedió, olvidando lo anterior.

La rubia avanzó hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador – el cual apenas tenía unas cuantas cosas que sin duda servirían-, tomó la leche, crema, jamón y después el pan de la alacena para rápidamente prepararse un sándwich. Shikamaru, a su lado, se movía lo mas mínimo permitiéndole a ella preparar la cena. Finalmente, Temari sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó en la barra; Shikamaru miró el plato con el sándwich en la barra y el vaso de leche, no era lo que esperaba, pero estaba bien por el momento.

Claro que lo que después sucedió sí que no lo esperaba. Temari se sentó a su lado y tomó el sándwich para después morderlo y comerlo, dio un trago al vaso de leche y siguió comiendo mientras el moreno la observaba estupefacto. No fue hasta que ella terminó de comer que notó la mirada de él sobre ella.

─ ¿Qué me miras?─ Preguntó tranquila.

─ ¿Cómo que qué miro?─ Prácticamente rugió, totalmente enojado con aquella…aquella horrible mujer.

─ Sí, ¿Qué carajo quieres, no que tenías hambre?─ Alzó una ceja, no entendía que mierda le pasaba al estratega.

─ Sí, aún tengo hambre, porque tú te comiste mi cena─ La acusó, cruzándose de brazos totalmente enojado.

─ ¿Qué?─

− Te dije que tenía hambre − Repitió molesto.

− Ha, ya, ya, acabo de entender − Rio burlesca − ¿Esperabas que yo te hiciera la cena?−

− Te dije que tenía hambre, Temari −

− Eso ya lo sé, ahora vamos a dejar algo claro −Temari se acercó lo más que pudo, era más bajita que él así que Shikamaru tuvo que bajar la mirada para conectar sus ojos con los verdes de ella, que lo miraban molesta, claro no tan molesto como él − Yo no soy ni tu madre ni tu hermana ni tu novia ni tu esposa, ni nada de eso, ¿pensabas que te cocinaría la cena?−

− Pues…−

− ¡No!, Shikamaru, en mi vida, nunca, óyeme bien, nunca, he cocinado para hombres y no lo haré mucho menos por ti – Advirtió, clavándole el dedo índice de su mano derecha en el pecho, para remarcar sus palabras.

− ¡Pero eres mujer! – Recalcó, ignorando el dedito de la muchacha. Maldito machismo, como lo odiaba Temari.

− ¡Eso no quiere decir que tenga que cocinarte! – Gritó, perdiendo la paciencia, formando puños con sus manos a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

− ¿Y quién lo va a hacer? – Era definitivo, el niñato era un idiota que se merecía más de un golpe para espabilar.

− ¡Hazlo tú! Vago de mierda – ¿Cómo podría soportarlo el resto de la semana?

− ¿Yo…?pero si yo – Shikamaru no se esperaba aquella respuesta, estaba más que desconcertado.

− Eres un inútil, pobre de la mujer que se case contigo – Temari suspiró, el shinobi de la hoja no valía la pena.

− Por lo menos yo me casaré, no como tu…− Contestó, en un aparte, el muchacho. Desviando ligeramente la cabeza.

− ¡¿Qué?!− Abrió su boca, sorprendida, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

− Nadie se casaría contigo, ni siquiera sabes cocinar, ¿cómo serias una buena mujer? – Dijo, molesto, sin medir sus palabras. No supo que aquello causó en la rubia algo de tristeza, pero no, ella no se dejaría humillar por él.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Temari arrojó a Shikamaru contra la pared y se puso frente a él, que esperó ser golpeado, pero esto nunca sucedió, lo único que sintió fue la mirada penetrante de la kunoichi fija en él. La encaró, también molesto, aun tenía hambre.

− Escúchame bien Nara, cada día más de veinte hombres piden mi mano a mi hermano, ofrecen su fortuna y alardean de sus grandes hazañas como shinobis, ellos mueren porque sea su esposa ¿y adivina qué?, ninguno, ¡ninguno! Es lo suficientemente hombre como para convencerme, todos son unos idiotas con grasa en el cerebro – Terminó golpeando con sus dedos la sien izquierda del moreno.

− Entonces no son hombres, si no saben convencer a una mujer – Concluyó, empujando a Temari -levemente- para que dejara de arrinconarlo.

− ¡Eres despreciable!− Grito, siendo halada por culpa de la cadena, viendo asesinamente la espalda de Shikamaru.

− Eres una gritona y yo sigo con hambre – Dijo, al tiempo que volteaba a verla.

− Prepárate algo tú mismo, ya te lo dije, nunca en mi vida he servido a un hombre y tú no tienes lo que se necesita como para convencerme – Mentira. Sí había servido a hombres, pero eran sus hermanos, no contaba.

− Eso crees tú…− Susurró.

Ya harto de discutir, se dirigió a la barra y él mismo se preparó un sándwich mientras la rubia comía una manzana. Finalmente, y como pudo, terminó cenando un sándwich que no se veía ni supo tan bien como el que la kunoichi se había preparado.

Ella comía tranquilamente la manzana dejando que su mente vagara en cualquier sitio, estaba cansada, por lo que casi se cae cuando el Nara caminó hacia la sala, logró detenerse antes de caer y avanzar detrás de él sin mediar palabras. Subieron las escaleras y Shikamaru dio con una habitación amplia con una cama grande, más grande que una de matrimonio, estaba cubierta de colchas rojas que parecían ser de seda y varios cojines, tenía un dosel con cortinas colgando de él y la iluminación eran simples lámparas de luz tenue, aquello creaba una atmosfera muy romántica. Sin más, Shikamaru se acercó de un lado de la cama arrastrando a la rubia con él por su fuerza física.

Se puso a un lado de la cama y se quitó las sandalias y los pantalones, quedando en un simple bóxer negro, el que se le pegaba demasiado. Ella evitó mirarlo directamente, pero se molestó.

− ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con voz trémula, completamente sobrepasada por la situación.

− Estoy cansado, quiero dormir Temari, así que por favor hazme el bendito favor de meterte en la cama conmigo – Hizo un amplio y preciso ademán que abarcaba la cama y no daba lugar a réplicas.

********OOOOOOOOOOOO********

**Bien, tanto Yess como yo no habíamos podido continuar con este y los demás fic´s por cuestiones de la universidad y el trabajo, así que lamentamos muchísimo la tardanza y esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, saludos chicos y gracias por la paciencia.**


End file.
